


pain in the ass

by 555xuxi



Series: markhei one shots <3 [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Happy, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Okay that’s enough tags, VERY light though do not worry, Worried Mark, bfs in love, i mention it more in the beginning notes, ish, its cute though, it’s just not angst all the way do u get me, or at least it is in my eyes idk, soft, tw blood, vampire, vampire bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555xuxi/pseuds/555xuxi
Summary: “okay, maybe he was whipped. just a little though.”mark has to deal with his vampire bf, but he doesn’t mind at the same time.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: markhei one shots <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	pain in the ass

**Author's Note:**

> TW// blood ! it’s not in the WHOLE story, so u can still read it, just look out for the •, which is when blood in mentioned :) 
> 
> it’s halloween time baby, so here’s some cute little short story lumark vampire au !!!

“that would be 10,000 won please.” the convenience store worker said.

yukhei pulled out his wallet as mark sulked inside of his hoodie. he doesn’t know how, or even why he let yukhei get freaking strawberry milk carton at two(2) am. let alone ten(10) milk cartons.

as their friends would say, it’s whipped culture. whatever that’s supposed to mean. mark really does love his boyfriend, he truly does, but he doesn’t agree to  _everything_ his boyfriend asks him to do with him. right...?

he totally didn’t to stay up with yukhei till 10 am just for a video game release because of his big sparkly eyes. he also totally didn’t let yukhei dye his hair a bright pink last week because of his cute little ‘pleases’. oh and he DEFINITELY did not decide to dress up as a sailor moon character for his younger cousin’s birthday party because he promised a full three(3) hours of cuddling. totally not.

okay maybe he was whipped. just a _little_ though.

but this time he actually did have a reason to be here, in a store at two(2) am, buying ten(10) cartons of his stupid strawberry milk. and that’s because yukhei is in a lot of pain.

mark doesn’t like it when his best friend, or family member is hurt or in pain. he especially doesn’t like it when his boyfriend was in pain. he felt useless and upset whenever he couldn’t help them. despite yukhei telling him many times that he was okay and that it was normal, he still thought about it time to time.

“ah, much better.” yukhei said, throwing a carton in the trash can next to the twenty-four(24) store.

hooking his arm into his boyfriends more buffer arm, mark looked up at him, “do you need anything else? a warm bath, some coffee or tea, extra blankets?”

yukhei shooked his head as he quickly gave his forehead a kiss, “no need to worry for me, minnie. all i need for you is to stop worrying in that pretty little head of yours and lay down and cuddle with me. you’d be surprised on how the milk already helps out a lot.”

mark sighed, not ready to give up, “i still feel like i’m not doing enough. i don’t like seeing you in constant pain, especially since i can’t help it go away. yes i know you already know how to deal with it but...i don’t know. it hurts me as much as it hurts you.”

yukhei gave a silent chuckle, “it’s only my fangs that are hurting. yes it’s very painful, but i can deal with it. you, help it ease the pain. i hope you know that.”

mark blushed at the remark, “dude you can’t be saying shit like that.”

he hid his face into yukhei’s smooth windbreaker, yukhei letting out a more louder laugh.

“mh, and why cant i talk about my pretty little boyfriend like that?” yukhei playfully said.

“you how easily red i get.” mark said, muffled.

“and that’s what makes you cute, mark lee.” yukhei said.

“dude please stop before i turn into goo. my heart can’t take it.” mark said.

“alright, alright, i’ll stop. only for you babe.” yukhei said.

least to say, yukhei yelped when mark punched his chest.

mork  😘

hey mark

i’m not feeling too well...

i think you need to come over

omw

•”i can’t believe you skipped last month!” mark said.

yukhei, who was too busy drinking blood from mark’s neck, hummed.

it was true. as the stereotype goes, vampires need to drink blood. however, only once a month though. almost like doctors appointment, yukhei usually goes around the first two(2) weeks of the month. however, yukhei let his ego get to him and started to think that maybe just one month without his regular blood consumption wouldn’t affect him at all. of course it took a toll on his health and this is where they’re at now. mark was disappointed and upset at him, but worry was his major emotion at that moment.•

“yukhei, please look out for yourself. i don’t wanna lose you.” mark said, staring into yukhei’s eyes.

“m’ sorry for worrying you. can’t let my ego get to me sometimes, you know?” yukhei said in a joking matter.

mark playfully rolled his eyes, giving him a small peck on the lips, “do that again and i would throw out all your strawberry milk.”

yukhei whined at the comment, “you wouldn’t dare!”

“try me!”

“have iever told you, that you have a perky ass?”

•“YOU JUST SUCKED MY BLOOD PLEASE IM RECOVERING.”

**Author's Note:**

> vampire lucas is best lucas change my mind
> 
> ig: y6khei  
> twt: CYBERJAEMIN  
> whi: JA3BEOM99


End file.
